


I shall wear a black suit

by DoctorBilly



Series: Tales from the Billyverse [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Billyverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft gets a phone call. There is a problem: something important is going to clash with a wedding…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I shall wear a black suit

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone familiar with the Billyverse might wonder what could keep Jack Logan away from the wedding in the series [Rouge et Noir ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/305244) . This prompt pushed me to write a little story to fill in the blanks.
> 
> Prompt: "Wedding Worries"

  
" _I've just been speaking to my father. My mother has had a sudden yearning to see Scotland again. He thinks she thinks she won't be fit enough to travel for much longer. They'll be back for a few days in December."_ Mycroft can hear the hesitation in his husband's voice on the phone. _"Their visit clashes with the wedding…_ "

"Oh, thank goodness!"

" _Really? I thought you'd be annoyed…_ "

"No, no. It means I won't have to spend an evening in a _community hall._ " Mycroft's voice drips disdain at the idea. "I can legitimately claim a family commitment…"

" _Oh, no, Myc. You can't duck out of that. I thought I'd go up by myself…_ "

Mycroft frowns, thinks for a moment. Sighs.

"You are right, of course. I must make an appearance. Take the boys with you."

" _Are you sure? They'd enjoy the party…_ "

"I would be worried about the security arrangements, or lack of them, especially if you are not there. They will be far safer with you in Scotland. And your parents are unlikely to make many more visits back from New Zealand."

Mycroft can hear the smile in his husband's voice as he replies.

" _Aye. They'll be pleased to see their grandsons. I'm sure they thought there wouldn't ever be any_."

"And it would be better for you if I am not there. Less stressful…"

" _I don't want to hide you from them, Myc._ "

"I know. But still…" He sniffs against a sudden prickling of eyes and nose. "That generation is not as accepting…"

" _I'm not going to pretend, Myc. And anyway, Lennox and Fergus will be sure to talk about their other daddy. It will be fine. My mam and dad will love them, and you'll be able to relax and enjoy your brother's wedding._ "

"Yes, all right." Mycroft frowns. "Of course, Sherlock will want the honour of giving Bill away."

" _You'll have to fight that out amongst yourselves then. Is he doing the whole big parading down the aisle thing?_ "

"Yes. Hero insists on being a proper _demoiselle d'honneur_ for her papa and dada. She wants a frilly dress and flowers in her hair."

" _She'll probably make Bill have flowers in his hair too."_ Mycroft can hear the laughter in his husband's voice. " _Not like our wedding, eh?_ "

Mycroft smiles, remembering.

"Sherlock and I were each other's best men. No bridesmaids, no giving away…"

" _Aye. But we didn't have daughters. Let Bill have his moment. And speaking of best men, who…?_ "

"Dimmock. I'm surprised he didn't flout tradition and choose Sally Donovan."

" _Well, Sally's got a wee one of her own to keep an eye on. She wouldn't be able to give it her full attention, any more than you could if our boys were there. How old is Lucille, now?_ "

"Four. Yes, Sally will have her hands full. Dimmock is apparently going to wear a _red_ suit…"

" _I can hear you sneering, Myc. Behave yourself. It is a themed wedding, after all."_

"Yes, yes. I know. I shall wear a black suit. With perhaps a red rose as a boutonnière."

" _Spoilsport. Get yourself a fancy waistcoat._ "

Mycroft smiles.

"Perhaps I will. You can help me choose something before you go to Scotland." He smiles, a little wistfully. "I would have really liked the chance to meet your parents, Jack."

" _I know. Maybe we could go to New Zealand. You can't miss this wedding, Myc. Greg would take it as a personal insult._ "

"I know. I'll go. And I'll wear a fancy waistcoat to walk my brother down the aisle." He chuckles. "Poor Bill will have a Holmes brother on each arm."

They both pause, relishing the image conjured up. Billy Wiggins in a flower crown, Mycroft on one arm, Sherlock on the other, Hero Lestrade-Holmes skipping happily behind them with flowers and frills.

Logan breaks the spell.

" _Don't be a snob, Mycroft. Have fun for a change._ "

"Fun. It will be a danger night for Sherlock…"

" _Aye. But between you, Sally and Dimmock, you can keep him from spoiling it for Billy._ "

"Yes. I will make that my primary concern. Nothing should spoil Bill's day. He's waited long enough for it."

" _Aye, well, don't start interfering with their arrangements. You know what you're like._ "

"I will be completely hands-off." He glances at the clock. Five minutes until his next meeting. "I have to go, Jack. I will see you this evening."

" _See you tonight then, love. Don't work too hard. and remember to RSVP._ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those unfamiliar with the Billyverse, Billy Wiggins is the third Holmes brother.


End file.
